Missing You
by Alphonseelric22
Summary: Ed is called of to war and Erin fears the worst. What happens to her and the kids when he doesn't return?


Ed sat at the kitchen table, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he mulled over how to tell her. There was no easy way to tell the person you loved that you had to go fight in a war but he had to do it. It wasn't like he could just leave without telling her. That just wouldn't be right. So there he sat in his kitchen, paper clutched tightly in his fist as he continued to twiddle his thumbs.

"You okay?" Erin asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, her expression curious with that look of worry behind it.

Ed swallowed hard. _'No time like the present.' _He thought, crushing the paper more tightly in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat tightened painfully as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. He couldn't find the words or the way to tell her so he pushed the paper in her direction, not bothering to smooth it out. He already knew what it said and he knew she'd be able to read it with perfect clarity despite it being rumpled.

Edward felt his heart wrench painfully as she looked up at him, two matching tear streaks marking her cheeks. He slid his hand across the table, offering it to her as he felt the tears slide over his own cheeks, cold and full of despair.

"Can't you just stay home? Forget this stupid war. They can find someone else."

"It's not that simple Erin. I really wish it was though," he said, holding her hand tightly but gently in his own as he felt some more tears liberate themselves from his eyes. "You know I'd stay home if I could."

Erin felt her own throat tighten and her eyes burn as they poured out tears. "I know."

Edward stood from his seat at the table, walking over to her and placing a long, lingering kiss to her forehead as he dried the tears with the pads of his thumbs. His arms encircled her almost immediately after she buried her face in his chest, holding her tightly against his body.

In all honesty, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home with his beautiful wife, cuddle up with her on the couch, and never leave but he knew he had no choice. He would've dumped the military job long ago but it just paid far too well and money was becoming scarce in their country. If you had a job that paid well there was no sense in letting go of it, whether you wanted to or not.

Ed kneeled down in front of Erin, brushing away a few stray strands of hair that clung to her tear stained face. "Listen, I'll be home soon. I promise. And when I get back we can cuddle on the couch, bug Luxord, whatever you want."

A faint smile touched her lips as she hugged him again. "I'll be right here when you do come back."

–

Erin wanted her father. As she watched her husband load his things into the car Mustang had provided then leave their home, she longed for her father to be there. She needed someone to offer some sort of comfort to her, the kind she couldn't get from Alphonse, Treena, or Mia. She needed the kind of comfort only he could offer and she knew that was the last thing she would get right now.

She shut the door, ignoring the slight whooshing of the air as her shadow materialized. She, however, didn't ignore the hand on her wrist though she damn well tried. Luxord gripped her wrist firmly, halting anymore forward movement. For a moment they both stood in silence until Luxord relinquished his hold on her wrist and she ran into his arms, much like she'd done as a child. Sadly this was the closest she was ever again going to get to her father.

"Ssh, it's okay. Cry if you need to. I'll be here until you wish me not to be."

Erin released a sob, her hands clenching into fists against his back as he slowly stroked her jet black hair. "What if he never comes back Lux? He could die out there. I can't live if he doesn't."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true Luxord! He's one of the only reasons I even bothered picking up my feet to continue on after that stupid bitch ruined my life!"

"You don't think I know that?! Right now you have something more important to worry about than your own longing." Luxord pointed to the staircase behind them as Erin turned and there stood her two children, both with puzzled looks.

"Mommy, why are you and grampa Luxy fighting?" Heather asked, eyes big and bright. Erin sighed and walked over to her children.

"It's okay. We were just having a silly argument. Nothing's wrong." Erin kneeled down in front of her daughter, offering her a smile.

"Then why do your eyes say you're sad?" Erin's eyes widened a bit, her heart lurching. Well, now she knew her daughter was very empathic. Good luck hiding anything from her.

"Look. Dad," James said, point to the window on the door. Heather ran over to it and stood on her toes, barely able to watch as Ed got into the state issue vehicle and it left the little house.

"Where's daddy going mommy?" Heather asked, sensing that hurt and sadness flare up within her mother.

Erin gathered her children up in her arms and hugged them tightly. "Daddy... is going away for a while. He has to go somewhere for work and he won't be home for a long time." She felt her heart pound hard against her ribs as she wanted to sob and cry. She held her children tighter.

Heather pulled back a bit, smiling brightly. "It's okay mommy! Don't be sad! Daddy will be back. I promise!" she said, her smile still huge.

Erin felt her heart lurch again at the possibility of him never coming home and a small tear escaped down her cheek. Heather wiped it off and smiled warmly.

"She isn't lying," James said, finally speaking up. "He will come back."

That had probably been the most she'd heard her son say in the three years he'd been alive. He was a quiet and reserved child, and every time he spoke up Erin was reminded of how much he sounded like his father.

"You have smart children, Mistress. Stop stressing so much," Luxord said, human arms crossed in front of him and a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Erin stood up, facing her shadow. "Shut up Lux," she said, her mood brightening already. Her children really did amaze her. She turned back to them, a smile on her face. "So, who wants to go over to Auntie Treena's and play with the other kids?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Heather shouted, jumping up and down.

"Sure," James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Go get your coats and shoes and on and meet back down here okay?"

"Okay! C'mon James!" Heather grabbed her twin's hand, pulling him up the stairs towards their room.

"So, feel like driving today Lux?" She asked.

"Like I have a choice. You can't drive and I sure as hell am not gonna let you learn from the blond menace you call your husband."

"That's because he is my husband and no matter how much you deny that fact won't make it go away."

"Damn. Thanks for wrecking my dreams, Mistress," Luxord smirked back as Erin playfully punched his shoulder.

Erin heard the pounding of little feet as Heather all but dragged James down the stairs, the little boy's expression staying neutral despite his ordeal. "Heather, how many times do I have to tell you that your brother is not a rag doll?"

"James doesn't care! Right James?"

James was silent for a moment and as he opened his mouth to speak, Heather spoke again. "See? Toldja mommy!" James had a look of exasperation on his face before that one was a wiped away by a 'Ah whatever' look.

–

"So, Ed's finally been sent off to war." Treena rolled the thought around in her mind, not very pleased with it. She never did feel too comfortable with the idea of killing other people and she liked the idea of war even less. Something that condoned the slaughter of large amounts of people for some sort of supposed peace never did sit well with her. "I can't say I'm happy about this and I can only imagine how you must be feeling."

Erin gripped the cup in her hand a bit tighter. "In all honesty, I hate it. I don't like the idea of my husband being killed and never coming back to me and our children. Him killing is also something that doesn't sit well with me."

Treena glanced through the window, watching as the kids played. "It'd be a shame for him to leave such a wonderful family behind. I really hope he comes back hon. For you and the kids."

"Yeah, me too." Erin looked thoughtful as she played with the rim of her mug and stared out at the kids. Raising two kids, and twins no less, on her own would not be an easy task but she knew she could do it. That was only an option if Ed never came back. "For now, all I can do is hope he'll be home someday soon."

Treena stared down at her own mug for a moment before looking over to Erin. "Do you want to eat dinner with us tonight? We were thinking of going out for some food tonight since Alfons gets his pay today and we'd love to have you and the kids come with us."

"Sure. Sounds fun," Erin offered up a small smile to her friend, before sipping her coffee and looking through her window again.

–

"Ah! Stop! That tickles you monsters!" Erin managed to say between laughs. The kids – Heather, James, Lorelei, and Gavin – all had her pinned down to the ground tickling her relentlessly.

"Never!" Heather shouted, declaring an assault on her mother's sides. James was down by her feet, dragging a feather over them with an evil smile. She shivered at it; That was too much like Ed's smile when he was up to something particularly evil. Lorelei was commanding officer in the attack, telling each child where to tickle and how fiercely they were to tickle. Gavin was tasked with tickling her armpits.

"No! Stop! I can't take anymore!" She screamed, laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay kids, that's enough. It's about time Erin got to leaving." The kids all issued a collective "AW!" as Erin got up and took her kids to get their shoes back on.

"Thanks," she told Treena, the three of them walking over to her. "Say bye to Auntie Treena!"

"Bye bye Auntie Treena!" Heather said, hugging one of her legs, James clinging to the other.

"Okay you two, I think you've strangled her legs long enough. Time to go home."

"Okay mommy." Heather let go of Treena's leg, walking to the door with her mom and brother.

"See you tomorrow Treena," Erin said, waving to her friend. She'd been coming over here for nearly two months now, not daring to stay home where her thoughts would wander and her heart would sink.

"See ya."

–

Erin laughed as her children pulled her out of the cold weather and into their warm home.

"C'mon mommy! It's cold out here!"

"Okay okay. Mommy's coming," she said, laughing a bit more.

Once they were inside she hung their coats and sent the kids upstairs to play while she started dinner. She looked to the floor in front of the door and there sat one lone letter. Erin hoped it was a reply to her latest letter she sent to Ed.

She picked it up and ripped it open, not bothering to look at the sender. She removed it from the envelope and began reading it, her face paling at the words before her.

_Erin Elric,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband was recently declared as killed in action. He was a great soldier and an even greater man. We're sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_The State Military of Amestris._

Erin's whole body began to shake as a small pitiful cry ripped from her throat and tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew it was going to happen and yet she foolishly ignored that nagging in her brain. She'd told herself early on that he wouldn't be coming back, that he'd get killed but she pushed that thought aside, hoping for the best. It looked like that didn't help in the least.

She pounded a fist against the table, her other hand covering her eyes as she cried more than she thought she'd ever cry in her entire life. Erin got up soon after to go throw the letter in the garbage when she saw a second sheet of paper in the envelope. She yanked it out, nearly ripping it and opened it up. It was a second letter.

_Erin,_

_I know how you must be feeling right now and I think it may be best for you to hear the rest of the story behind the first letter you received._

_During a particularly dangerous infiltration, Ed went missing. All we know of what happened to him is that he was hurt badly. We found large pools of blood lying on the ground, leading to a cave where we believe some wolves have taken residence. We heard some rather unpleasant sounds and left the area, reporting our findings. _

_I'm sorry Erin. More than you can probably imagine. If you need to talk you know where I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Roy Mustang._

_P.S._

_Please take my request seriously. Despite my actions in the past, Edward was like a son to me and I know how much you love him. Take care._

Erin's tears flowed like rivers from her eyes, splattering against the floor. She walked to a drawer on the desk, placing both letters inside before going to her room. She looked around, finding the bright red coat hanging on the wall, kept there as a memory of all they'd been through. Erin took the coat from the wall, pulling it over her arms and hugging herself tightly.

She had tried her hardest to hold her sobs in but now they escaped freely, her cries of pain flooding through the house. Heather and James stopped their games as they heard the cries, their eyes filled with worry and fear. They looked to each other before running to their mother's room. There sat the pitiful form of Erin Elric, clutching her arms and soaking the legs of her pants with tears. Both of her children ran over, fearing for her well being.

"Mommy," James said, his voice small and scared. "what's wrong?"

Heather stared at her mom as she looked up at her children, her eyes full of sadness. Heather's eyes widened, warm droplets falling from them and landing on the ground. "It's daddy isn't it? That's why you're wearing his coat." Erin didn't answer. Her eyes screwed shut as more tears fell from them. "I was right! James, daddy's... daddy's gone!"

James felt his own eyes widen as tears pricked at them. He looked back over to his mom, his hands moving forward and clutching her shirt in desperation. "Mommy? She's lying right? It's not true right?" James stared in horror as his mother simply nodded her head. He didn't even bother to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. "NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! YOU'RE BOTH LYING!"

"James," Erin whispered, weak and broken. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Erin pulled both of her children into her arms, clinging to them as Heather cried silently and James screamed his denial.

–

Many things had changed in the months that passed. Erin no longer looked as lively and happy as she had when Ed was alive. Her eyes had gone a dark, dull blue and her all over attitude went sour. She felt so horrible everyday that she felt herself snapping at her friends for no reason, even causing Mia to cry in earnest at one point. She felt terrible but it was like something in her just hated them for being happy and still having their significant other. Erin hadn't even summoned Luxord once since she'd found out about Ed's death and he remained silent, as if not even there.

Heather seemed fine on the outside but Erin could tell her daughter dearly missed her father. Any time someone brought him up or she even passed by her parents' room, she lowered her head, seeming to be fighting the tears. That wasn't the only thing haunting the three year old girl. She'd been having nightmares for the past month, visions of her dad fleeing attack and stumbling into a cave bleeding. Each dream seemed to go in sequence as she next had seen him with some wolves, the beasts licking his wounds clean. Erin really wished the dreams wouldn't plague her daughter, especially the ones that showed him living.

James hadn't spoken a word since the day he'd found out about Ed. Erin was used to his silence but not to this degree. Sure, he used to be mostly quiet but at least back then he would still speak when necessary and even when he just felt like it. Now, he was mute. Even worse were the last words he'd said before never uttering another word. They still rang loud and clear in her mind, his anguished voice stabbing at her heart.

Erin placed the last dish on the towel then sat at the table, coffee cup in hand. She yawned, not having slept well then entire time Ed had been gone, dark circles under her eyes. She looked older than she actually was and if Treena had seen her the way she was, she would've forced her to lay down in bed all day. She really wasn't up to sleeping. The bed felt too empty.

Al wasn't fairing very well either. Winry had called her a few days ago, checking in on her. Al was in nearly the same state that she was. He blamed himself for not forcing Ed to remove himself from the military and he felt even worse thinking about how they'd gone through so much and lived through it all and somehow Ed was brought down in a war. Al had also lost quite a bit of weight and he lost interest in everything. Guess both of them were in terrible shape.

She sighed, remembering she had the memorial to go to in two days. They hadn't found a body so a proper burial couldn't be given. The best they could do was at least celebrate his memory. Erin knew for sure she'd break down and cry, like she had every night while trying to sleep.

She remembered something then and jumped up and grabbed the phone, feverishly dialing the number.

It was picked up after two rings. "Mustang residence," a calm voice said, the voice of Riza.

"H-Hi, it's Erin."

"Oh," Riza said, her tone changing immediately. "Hold on a moment. I'll go get Roy."

There was some shuffling heard as the phone passed over and then a smooth, male voice. "Hello."

"Hi. Is that offer to come over still open?" she asked.

"It doesn't expire," he said and Erin could see the smirk on his face. It made her smile just a tiny bit.

"C-can I come over tomorrow? I can bring the kids and they could play with Alex," she said, just needing someone to talk with. She wasn't going near Treena in the state she was in and Al and Mia both lived in Resembool, unreachable without sitting on a train for a long time. She really didn't like going all that way for a small visit like this. Besides, she didn't think she could bear to see Al the way he was right now.

"Of course you can. And I'm sure Alex will be very happy to see the kids."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again."

"No problem. Get some sleep, you sound like you've been up for a week straight."

"Will do. Bye." Erin placed the receiver back down and released a breath. It had taken all of her willpower to ask and she was glad she had. She needed someone to visit with though she acted as if she wanted to be alone and seeing Alex would definitely cheer the kids up. She went upstairs, slipping into Ed's coat and curling up in the empty bed. Surprisingly, her eyes slipped closed fairly quickly and she went into a dreamless sleep.

–

Erin sat in silence as Riza drove towards her home. Heather fidgeted in the back, glad to finally be able to play with one of her friends. She was getting a bit restless, having stayed at her house for the past couple of months. She had said anything though, knowing her mom was sad and missing Ed. Heather was trying to do what she thought good daughters did when their daddys were gone. James just remained as silent as ever.

They arrived at the Mustang household, the twins all but running over to Alex. Alex looked at Heather for a moment before wrapping her in a tight hug. She stood there in confusion, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm sorry about your daddy. I hope this helps." She smiled softly, hugging him back tightly.

"Thank you Alex."

Alex released her and hugged her brother, who was even more surprised than Heather had been. James remained silent as Alex let him go. "You know, you can talk to people. It might make Erin lady happy."

James considered this but didn't provide an answer, just stared blankly forward.

Alex smiled at them, grabbing their hands and pulling them inside to play.

Erin sat at the kitchen table, watching as Riza brewed some fresh coffee on the stove. Roy came in as soon as it was finished and sat at the table. Riza served them their coffee, prepared as they liked it and left the room.

"Why isn't she staying?" Erin asked, confused.

"She said that there was nothing she was going to say that I wasn't and felt it best to leave it to me."

"Oh." Erin stared down into her coffee. They were silent for some time, Erin finding it hard to speak about the whole thing, as if speaking about it would make even more real than it already was. Erin was the first to say anything. "You think of Ed as a son?"

"Always have. At first he just seemed like a cocky little brat, but after time he showed he was more than that. In ways, he was more adult than most men I had met. Even though it didn't seem it, my words during those times he wanted comfort were the words I would've used had he been my own child. He was a bratty, cocky person but still, he was a great man."

Erin nodded, her lips turning up in a somber smile. "Yeah he was and still is, even if only in spirit."

Roy sat in silence for a moment, deciding how he was going to tell her what he wanted to say. "Erin, I know this is hard to hear, but you need to move on.," he said, staring straight into her hurt and slightly pissed eyes.

"Move on? He was my husband and father to my children and you expect me to move on?!"

"Calm down. What I mean is, look at your kids. James hasn't spoken since he found out right?" Erin nodded. "And Heather?"

"Nightmares."

"Don't you think it'd be good for them to get out of the house more, play with other kids? This is probably hurting them as much but they don't complain because they don't want to make you sad. Ed was the same way so I know these kids do the same. Besides, Ed would want you to be happy, all of you. Dwelling on his death isn't doing you any good. Take a look at yourself and tell me you've always looked like this. The girl I met all those years ago was far happier, even if she still seemed sad."

"Do yourself and the kids a favor and pick up your feet. Your legs work and you should get up and use em."

Erin's eyes widened at the statement she heard from Roy's mouth. Ed had said that many years ago but Roy couldn't have known that. He wasn't anywhere near Liore at the time. She felt hot tears spill from her eyes as realization dawned on her. She needed to pick up her feet and move forward in her life, if not for herself then for her family. She wasn't doing them any good by sulking around her house.

Roy stood from the table and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Her eyes widened at the gesture and how it wasn't suggestive or wrong but it felt so welcoming and warm. She smiled softly, pressing into the hug. She never imagined a hug from Roy to feel this way and frankly it felt nice. Erin hadn't been hugged like this since she was little. This was the hug of a father.

–

"Mommy! Piggyback!" Heather shouted as Erin laughed and knelt down to let her daughter onto her back. Heather jumped onto her back shouting "Giddy up!" before Erin began running around the house. It had only been a couple week since her conversation with Roy but she felt a whole world better. She'd cleaned the house, gone to Treena's, went and visited Al, Winry, and Mia, and even let Luxord out again. She felt a million times better and it showed.

Erin put her daughter down a sat down, attempting to catch her breath after running so much.

"Mommy mommy! Guess what?"

"What honey?"

"I had a dream that daddy came home! In the dream Roy brought him home and you cried because you were so happy!"

Erin smiled. "That's a very good dream dear." She ruffled. Heather's hair, earning herself a smile. "Take your brother upstairs and both of you get ready to go see Auntie Treena. Mia, Al, and Winry are there too and so are all of their children."

"YAY!" Heather shouted, overjoyed to finally be seeing them all again. Mia, Al, and Winry hadn't come to Central for a visit in so long and she really wanted to see Sara again. She grabbed James's hand and dragged him to the room, very excited.

–

Erin sat at the table, reading an old book she'd found in her room that she knew was Ed's. She remembered him bringing it home one day and tossing it aside, having already read it while he was at work. She never had gotten around to reading it and she thought now as good a time as any to catch up on her reading.

She was interrupted, however, by a knock on the front door. "Coming!" she shouted out, laying the book out on the table and standing up.

Absently she wondered who it was and what they could be doing here when nearly everyone was at Treena's. Maybe it was Roy or Riza. She turned the knob on the door and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"E-Ed?" she asked, voice shaky and knees about to give out on her. She squeaked as her knees went out and Ed quickly caught her.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back from work. I had a little trouble getting home."

Erin heard herself laugh, the most joyful laugh she'd made in months. She clung to him as joyful tears fell from her eyes and to the floor. "Is this real or another stupid dream?" she whispered.

"It's real," another voice said. Erin looked up and there stood Roy Mustang.

She looked back to Ed, astonished. Erin was too shocked to speak and surprisingly, to shocked to even react. Ed carried her into the house settling her on his lap as he sat in a chair. Roy followed them in, sitting across from them at the table. "But... how?" she finally said.

"Even after we thought Ed had been killed, we still had soldiers periodically look at the place. There was still a possibility that he was there. Just yesterday some soldiers reported finding Edward Elric, or rather, he found them."

"During the war, I'd been horribly wounded by some enemy soldiers who attacked me when I went to check the grounds. I'd lost so much blood from the wound that I passed out not long after the shot. When I came to, I was in a cave a couple weeks later and had no idea what the hell was going on. I didn't even really know my name. Now, I know this all sounds like something out some stupid story book and I probably wouldn't believe it if you told me it happened to someone else but it's all true."

"Apparently the wolves had felt some sort of compassion for me and licked my wound clean everyday, even putting some sort of pressure on it as if knowing how to treat a wound. After I came to I didn't know where I was, who I was, or what I was supposed to be doing. As far as my mind knew, I lived with those wolves. So I stayed there with them for two whole months. I was out looking for something to eat when I saw the soldiers. One of them spotted me and approached me and, honestly, I was scared. I tried to run but the second he mentioned the General I remembered everything."

"I think I remember the soldier telling me you said something along the lines of 'What? That bastard thinks I can't survive in a cave with some wolves for two months so he sent some idiot Mps?!" Roy said with a smug smirk.

"Shut up Mustang. Anyways, they brought me to Central headquarters where a doctor gave me a check-up, forced me to stay overnight even though I wanted come home and here I am."

It was all a little hard for her to believe. "You're saying you were helped by wolves?"

"Well," Roy began, "As it turns out, one of our spies sent into the enemies territory found out that alchemists had been making chimeras out of humans and wolves. Most of them ran away when they realized they were trapped in the body of a wolf and gathered in the cave Ed stayed in. That's how they knew to take care of his wound."

"That sounds more believable," Erin said with a smile. She laid against Ed, reveling in this moment of bliss.

"I'll leave you two alone," Roy said, heading for the door.

Erin jumped up from Ed's lap, something hitting her. "Wait! Take us to Treena's!"

Roy looked confused. "Why?"

"The kids are there visiting with Treena and the others and I want them to see their father now. They NEED to."

"Get in the car."

"Shouldn't we call first?" Ed asked.

"Naw," Erin said. "Heather will probably see you coming anyways. She can see the future you know."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. Get in the car already!"

"Fine, fine."

–

Heather laughed and she ran around the house, Mia chasing her down with a look of annoyance on her face. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!"

Heather looked back at Mia, sticking her tongue out at her before running away again at full speed.

Treena laughed, enjoying the company of the kids again, though she kind of wished Erin had come over too. She smiled as she stepped just past Mia and Heather's antics to answer the knock at her door. Her heart nearly stopped when she Ed at the door. She fell to the floor, stunned by his appearance. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Alfons rushing over to help her up and nearly falling to the floor himself.

James was confused. Why was Treena on the ground? He decided to go have a look at the people standing in the door as Alfons moved Treena to the couch. James felt his heart stop. "Daddy?" he whispered before breaking into a sprint at full speed and jumping into his outstretched arms. "DADDY! HEATHER! DADDY'S BACK!"

Heather was the next to run over to him, Ed hugging both of his children to him before standing up, each one in either arm, clinging to his shirt with giant smiles on their faces. Everyone stared in astonishment. Within a minute, everyone was clambering over to him, making sure what they saw was real. It really was great to have Ed back in their little group they lovingly called a family.

–

Erin cuddled up to her husband, his red coat hanging on the wall once again and their bed feeling warmer than it had in ages. It still felt like a dream to have him back home, rubbing his flesh fingers against her back, his other hand toying with her hair.

"You know, you have yet to prove this isn't a dream Edward. I could go to sleep right now and wake up all alone for all I know."

"I'll prove I'm really here." Ed tilted her head up, staring into her deep blue eyes for a moment before placing his lips to hers. They meshed together in a warm embrace and Erin felt herself pressing harder into the kiss. Ed's tongue gently probed at her mouth, dipping in and exploring and caressing her own tongue. Their tongues danced for what seemed like many blissful minutes before the two of them pulled apart, both gazing upon each other with lust filled eyes. There was no way she could ever dream a kiss like that.

All at once Erin jumped at him, burying her face in his chest, a giant smile on her face. "We missed you. So much. Today was the first times James has spoken since the military declared you dead and Heather's been having eerily accurate dreams of where you've been this whole time. And I... I barely lived through it. The kids suffered more because of me too, but Roy finally snapped me out of my haze and I started paying attention to them."

"Can you repeat that? I thought you said Roy helped you."

"I did."

Ed was truly astonished. "Wow. And I thought he still wanted to get into your pants."

Erin chuckled. "Believe me. That's the furthest thing from his mind. He thinks of all of us as his children. And no I'm not joking."

Ed smiled. "Remind me to thank him," Ed said, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent deeply. God he'd missed having her in his arms.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see if all those days in a cave made you forget how to have sex?"

"Sounds like a theory worth testing. I'm all yours Dr. Elric."


End file.
